


Journal

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/89419.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/89419.html

Blaise popped his head around the doorframe of the seventh year sleeping chambers. "Malfoy, can we go down to dinner now, please? If we don't get there soon, we're going to miss the entire meal. And my stomach will not be satisfied with your substitutes of chocolate frogs this time."

"Bugger off Zabini. There is absolutely no rule that says you have to be on my arm when entering the Great Hall. You can go by yourself occasionally I'll have you know." Draco didn't even raise his head to look at the other man as he continued writing.

Walking farther into the room, Blaise tried to read over Draco's shoulder. "What are you writing about anyways? I mean, that journal seems to be all you're interested in anymore. You don't even show up for Quidditch practice, you don't push Hufflepuffs or tease Gryffindors. . you just. . write."

Having quickly covered the pages before him, Draco have him the strongest glare possible. "If you ever. . " he hissed, "Try to read anything of mine again without permission, I will hex you so hard that you won't be able to leave the infirmary until your hair is grey."

Holding up his hands, Zabini backed away slowly, "Okay, okay. I understand. Journal, don't read. I'll just. . .go eat something. How's that?" Turning, he walked as quickly as possible out of the room, trying to appear calm but failing.

With a sigh, Draco turned back to the book in front of him, writing to his secret love once more. Who knows, maybe one day he'd even dare to tell the person his true identity. Until then, his love, his obsession, was only for his journal and theirs to know.


End file.
